Rocky's vomit
Rocky's vomit (nicknamed "Salt 'n Vinegar" by Balloony) is a substance that Rocky puked in Sweet Tooth. Coverage Rocky first got his vomit in Sweet Tooth, and according to Tennis Ball, after he started vomiting, he didn't speak a lot (as his only other line was in "Rescission"). From that point forward, he started communicating by vomiting and saying "BULLEH". He has vomited on various people during Season 1. However, he lost the ability to vomit in "Return of the Hang Glider", due to Spike Ball Speaker Box breaking the Vomit Generator inside Rocky's Mouth, but he randomly got it back in "Welcome Back". To allow Rocky to vomit more acid, he must consume something. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", he devoured Nickel and vomited acid. Appearance Rocky's vomit resembles normal vomit, as it is two shades of chartreuse, pine green, and orange, however in "The Reveal" it appeared to be green, and in Rescission, it is a shade of brown. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Rocky's vomit is used as a Cake Batter, making a cake over for Four. Then the vomit is dark green. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Rocky's vomit glows lime green as it is extremely acidic. Cake Batter Cake Batter is an item in the BFDI series. It is unknown if it made an appearance in any of the seasons to make cake. It made an appearance in BFB 4 when Beep made their cake of Four but the Cake Batter they were using came from Rocky's vomit. In BFDI 4 Rocky barfed into a bowl with what seems to be water, it seems to either taste good or the judges ranked it high out of simply Rocky's barfing and forgetting how to speak since it was ranked 22/26. Trivia * Rocky's vomit has actually helped in challenges. * Rocky's bowl of barf was ranked 22/26 in Sweet Tooth. * Tennis Ball and Balloony are possibly the only ones who actually like Rocky's vomit. * It appears to be made out of the same substance as Barf Bag's barf. * The first person Rocky vomited on was Ice Cube. Gallery Rocky vomits bfb.png Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Rocky's vomit art.gif|Spectacular vomit art. Rocky Bulleh BFDI 18.jpg Bulleh.png Screenshot_2018-10-28_at_5.02.38_AM.png Rocky's Barf on Cake (1).gif Screenshot_2018-10-28_at_5.03.31_AM.png Rocky keeps barfing to the top.gif|Rocky barfs to make it to the top of the ladder. Rocky barfs on Golf Ball while running and gets hit by a tree.gif|Rocky barfs on Golf Ball while running who gets hit by the tree. Rocky Bulleh BFDI 6.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-28_at_5.04.52_AM.png Rocky_vomit_trail.gif|Rocky's vomit trail in IDFB 1 Yellow_face_vomit.png Rocky TeamIcon.png Bulleh!.png|Leafy gets barfed on. Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg Bandicam 2017-12-23 22-34-04-547.jpg|Woody holding Cake Batter. 25991075 1601529563248171 1959797759 o.jpg 25855618 1601529566581504 516950770 o.jpg|Cake made by Beep, using Rocky's vomit. Cake beep.png 25993033 1601529609914833 863471391 o.jpg|Woody giving cake to Four. 25855948 1601529553248172 458080522 o.jpg Fortunate_Ben_David.png vomitbfb13.png BFB1453.PNG Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Running gags Category:Season 3 items Category:Season 4 items Category:Abilities Category:Liquid